<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>鹬蚌 by mmount</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335260">鹬蚌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount'>mmount</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2PM (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们不一样。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jang Wooyoung/Lee Junho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>鹬蚌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lee Junho / Jang Wooyoung</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  -</p><p>  张祐荣住一楼平层，带院子，房间不大但够用，李俊昊住顶楼复式，经常爬上爬下，在楼梯间凹造型自拍。他们不一样。</p><p>  李俊昊有猫，张祐荣没有，每次去李俊昊家，他常常会被猫堵在门口。物种相克，可以理解，他脱掉鞋，小心翼翼把包放下，俯身抱起毛茸茸的一大团，倒在地板上扑腾着滚过来滚过去，就这么一路滚到客厅，撞上李俊昊嫌弃的眼神才停下，后知后觉地抬头向他确认，地板你今天拖过了吧？</p><p>  李俊昊拍拍自己身旁铺着的报纸，示意他坐过来。他撒开手，猫尖叫了一声从他怀里跳走。猫没有他听话，也许李俊昊应该养他。可李俊昊说，我养猫不是因为猫听话，是因为它们不听话。</p><p>  哦，那他更加不听话是不是就可以？张祐荣扭动身子，把屁股底下的报纸蹭得皱巴巴，李俊昊按住他的肩膀。</p><p>  “不可以。”</p><p>  他继续动，李俊昊继续摁住他。一点点叛逆作为试探，是愉悦的前奏，但事不能过三。当肩膀的受力越来越大，他转头亲了亲李俊昊的下巴，表达想要和解的意愿。</p><p>  全身镜被挪到了斜前方，张祐荣记得它以前在李俊昊的卧室里，他似乎曾在某次做爱时透过它看到高潮时的自己，看到李俊昊伏在他身上，律动像一只踩奶的猫。他的下巴被托起来，李俊昊不允许他紧咬嘴唇，他开始流泪，出声，额前的碎发扫到眼睛，欢愉的呜咽尽数融化在彼此的嘴巴里。那个时候他还不觉得头发太长，但也许他记错了。</p><p>  他不常来，这是为李俊昊所诟病的点，来的时候也总是匆忙，要做什么事，要做很多事，无暇顾及这样那样的细节，最关键的是，他的记忆力太不可靠。就在此刻，他甚至不记得为什么会同意让李俊昊给他剪头发。为什么不是自己给他剪呢，他打量镜子里半跪在身后抚摸自己头顶的人，明明他的头发并没有短到哪里去。</p><p>  李俊昊向他保证只剪一小撮，说如果担心弄到身上，就穿一件不要的旧衣服来。我没有不要的衣服，张祐荣说，它们都很好。张祐荣会花几个小时洗衣服，一头扎进厨房，在水槽旁哼哧哼哧，用掉几大罐药水和洗涤剂，依据是网上看到的去除不同类型污渍的教程贴。他把那篇文章分享到群里，李俊昊点开，标题充满违反规定的绝对意味用词，页面在五秒后弹出了电商促销活动的提示框。他点选“今日内不再显示”，他们真的不一样。</p><p> </p><p>  “你练习过吗？”张祐荣问。他取下发带和眼镜，揉了揉自己的脑袋，习惯性地。</p><p>  李俊昊说谁没事练习这个。他梳顺他乱掉的头发，用木柄分出一道横杠，位置在双耳上面一点。手握住上侧的那一把，量和厚度比意料中难掌控。</p><p>  “再说我拿什么练习？”</p><p>  张祐荣往镜片上哈气，拿衣服擦拭干净，和发带一起整齐地叠放在沙发上。“我不知道，比如你的猫？”</p><p>  “你不喜欢它们。”李俊昊下了判断，因为很肯定，所以用了些力。他随意抓了几撮头发扎起来，拴皮筋时扯得张祐荣嘤嘤喊疼。</p><p>  不是不喜欢，只是嫉妒，张祐荣解释说，他害怕他再有报复性举动。李俊昊没问他嫉妒什么。</p><p> </p><p>  镜子里是自己的未完成品，一颗苹果头，模样比出道初期更圆润些。老天爷，李俊昊想，那都是十多年前的事了。他们确实没太多和时间周旋的余地，游刃有余的前提是你要先踩上刀刃。</p><p>  张祐荣为什么都不变样的啊？李俊昊手肘靠住茶几，撑着脑袋从侧面打量他。过去他好奇他的味道，总想要咬上一口尝尝。苹果自古以来便是充满诱惑的圣果，在他的想象里，张祐荣应当是甜的，清脆的，带着蜂蜜味的汁水，啃久了腮帮子会酸。</p><p>  或许大部分自诩成熟的男人都不喜欢听到你没变的话。张祐荣去闹他，扑到他怀里，脸使劲蹭他的脖子。他的胡渣冒出来了，扎人，但是不会痛。那仿佛就是张祐荣生活的一个缩影，一个侧写。他长出短刺，不伤害谁，只用以和外部保持距离，而更深的根棘扎向自己。世界像火烧过这片原野。</p><p>  他张嘴咬李俊昊的喉结、肩膀，问他即使这样也觉得没变吗，李俊昊揉捏他的耳朵，那双全世界最小巧的圆耳朵，比羊皮纸更光洁珍贵。他捧起他的脸，大拇指盖住唇周，太近了所以不便于观察，只便于他们闭眼找准对方的嘴唇。</p><p>  听说有人拿牛奶浇灌草莓，可以栽培出牛奶草莓。以此类推的话，想得到永远爱他的张祐荣，他该用什么去浇灌他？事实上，答案和他的想象相差无几，这让李俊昊确信自己足够聪明。</p><p> </p><p>  他们打闹了一会儿，张祐荣从他身上爬起来，气喘吁吁地问：“到底剪不剪？”</p><p>  李俊昊把他散在两旁的头发捋到耳后，它们马上又垂了下来，无用功，但总是心甘情愿地做。他坐起来，拿起剪刀，双手绕过脖颈，摸索着他的后脑勺，凭感觉剪下一小撮。</p><p>  张祐荣在那之前就闭上眼睛。咔嚓声停止后他问李俊昊：“感觉怎么样？”</p><p>  “你是指生日，还是指退伍？”</p><p>  李俊昊抽了张纸，把发丝放上面叠好，再用纸巾盒压住。有几根头发残留在指尖，张祐荣捉住他的手指，也抽了张纸，一根根帮他清理干净。“都说说看。”</p><p>  “一个过去了，一个即将到来。”</p><p>  张祐荣点点头，“就像头发一样。”</p><p>  李俊昊笑了，说：“你应该去写诗。”</p><p>  “那你呢？你为什么选它当生日礼物？”他记起来了，记起他同意时李俊昊的语气，稍稍兴奋于收到音乐灯的时候。</p><p>  “因为想要名为你的空气。” 李俊昊收回手，解下橡皮筋，松开的头发完全盖住了那个小小的缺口。“‘air’ is in the ‘hair’.”</p><p>  张祐荣在逻辑弯道里搞了几个漂移才想明白。他捶了他肩膀一拳说，你才应该去写诗。</p><p> </p><p>  他们确实不一样，那有什么关系，反正到最后总归会变得一样。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>张哥，何时剪头？</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>